Rogue Cheney (Future)
"}} Rogue Cheney (Future) (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is Rogue Cheney's future counterpart. He was originally thought to have traveled back in time to kill Lucy Heartfilia, who closed the Eclipse Gate, leaving the world at the mercy of the 10,000 Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 8-10 However, his true intent lies in his bid to kill Acnologia and become the new Dragon King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 13 Appearance As he heralds from a future seven years yet to come,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Page 7 Future Rogue's appearance is considerably different than his present self's; his hair is now much longer than before, being tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Additionally, rather than being completely black, his hair is now black on the right, and a much lighter color on the left. However, Future Rogue still retains his signature bangs, which are brushed over to the right side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view. Future Rogue's face, however, has received the most notable changes; his right eye is now missing, being instead replaced by a long, jagged scar that extends over the bridge of his nose,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 2 and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. His eye is relatively unchanged, being dark around the outside with a snake-like pupil.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 19 Future Rogue's clothing is also significantly different. He wears a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. However, the part of the ferraiolo that drapes over his shoulders is very dark, and the edges of the ferraiolo are adorned with a tiger-print pattern. Across the ferraiolo, there is a strap, which is fastened to Future Rogue's body via a button on either side of his chest. Underneath the ferraiolo, Future Rogue wears a light-colored, long sleeved shirt, wherein the cuffs are rolled up. Over his long-sleeved shirt, Future Rogue wears a dark, Y-shaped vest, which has three circles printed on front, that he keeps tucked into his belt. However, the vest splits into four long pieces of cloth (reminiscent of his original attire) that, as they are a part of the vest, are also decorated with circles; each piece of cloth has four circles. Future Rogue wears a pair of light trousers under the loose pieces of cloth and, to complete his attire, strapped boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 18-19 Personality Future Rogue is initially portrayed as a calm and confident individual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 19-20 However, he possesses a much more sinister agenda. In regards to achieving what he wants, this calm, cool attitude all but disappears, and is instead replaced with rage and haste.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 9-10 He also has a habit of smirking when instances are in his favor, as seen after he uses his Magic to swallow the Fiore soldiers, along with the Garou Knights,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 18 and when Natsu questions him as to why he really came back into the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 18 Future Rogue is also quite cynical, as he, on more than one occasion, expresses his complete faith in the fact that Lucy will close the Eclipse Gate, thereby "dooming" the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 6 Future Rogue is extremely overconfident, and sets much stock in his abilities as a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 11 Future Rogue is, according to himself, completely heartless, and will do anything it takes to accomplish his goals, such as killing, or attempting to kill, those who so much as stand in his way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 14 Future Rogue is, quite contrary to his present self, a sadistic, carnage-loving individual,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 18 and is very self-centered. However, above all this, Future Rogue is still prone to shock when things don't adhere to his original thought process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Page 11 History :For more information on Future Rogue Cheney's earlier life, click here. Rogue Cheney was the foster child of the Shadow Dragon Skiadrum. From Skiadrum, he learned Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and later killed his foster father at his request, as he was extremely ill.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 10 At some point in his life he implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby becoming a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 18-20 He later met his friend, Frosch an Exceed. He also used to be a fan of Natsu DragneelFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 18 and Gajeel Redfox's sworn younger brother during the man's time in Phantom Lord; back then, Rogue was known as Ryos.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 21 He later joined the Guild Sabertooth and worked his way into being one of their five strongest members. During his time in the guild, he met Sting Eucliffe, and the two became known as the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Rogue then participated in the X791 Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 12-13 Some time after the Dragons destroyed Fiore, also the next year where Gray becomes a dark mage and kills Frosch, but before he traveled back in time, Future Rogue engaged his fellow Dragon Slayer and one-time partner, Sting Eucliffe, in battle, killing him and taking his White Dragon Slayer Magic, thereby attaining White Shadow Dragon Mode.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Pages 18-19 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After traveling through time from seven years in the future, Future Rogue meets with Hisui E. Fiore and informs her of the events yet to come:Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 15-16 the flight of Dragons that will attack the kingdom and the unpredictable result of that year's Grand Magic Games, all in an effort to prove to her that he truly was from the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 20-22Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 17-19 Rogue also informs Hisui of the Eclipse 2 plan in an effort to prevent his bleak future from descending upon them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 8-9 Later, Future Rogue makes his way to Mercurius' underground tunnels as Natsu and his friends battle against the Garou Knights and Fiore's Royal Army. Future Rogue hides within the shadow of Uosuke and expands it. Before anybody has time to react, the shadow consumes the entire fighting army and the Garou Knights, dragging them into its dark void.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 6-8 Future Rogue then rises from the shadows, revealing himself to Natsu's group with a smirk on his face. He then tells the group how nostalgic this meeting is and proclaims that he is the Rogue from the future, leaving Natsu in complete shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 16-19 As the Rescue Team expresses utter surprise at the appearance of another person from the future,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Page 2 Natsu and Loke comment on his new appearance and his reasons for helping them deal with the soldiers, until, that is, Carla asks him why he came back to the past in the first place. Future Rogue replies that his reason for traveling into the past was to open the Eclipse Gate. That being said, he then proceeds to tell them about the two different functions of Eclipse: the first granting one the ability to travel through time, and the second being that of a weapon strong enough to defeat the 10,000 Dragons that will descend upon, and destroy, Fiore. Relieved to hear that Future Rogue is on their side, Natsu and his friends rejoice at the information they've received about the Eclipse Gate, but the mysterious man tells them that it is not as simple as it seems, proceeding to talk about his future. Future Rogue reveals to them the current status of the world seven years in the future; Dragons have taken over the world and less than a tenth of the former population of the human race is left. Future Rogue states that they have to act against the Dragons now, or the entire world is doomed. Unfazed by this gloomy proclamation, Natsu states that they should simply open the Eclipse Gate and blast the Dragons when they come. Ignoring Natsu's optimistic comment, Future Rogue then informs the group of how seven years before his bleak future occurred, somebody prevented the Gate from opening. He declares that he came back to eliminate this person, with Carla and Pantherlily feeling uneasy about his intent to kill, saying that there must be a different way to go about things, such as talking to the individual responsible. Stating that sometimes words alone are sometimes powerless, Future Rogue states that his target's closing of the Eclipse Gate was an inevitability decided by fate and that killing that person was the only way to escape that cruel destiny. Natsu, confused and uninterested in Future Rogue's words, bluntly asks who his target is. Future Rogue tells them that the person responsible for the apocalyptic future was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. In a rage, Future Rogue throws his shadows at Lucy, which, as they travel, take the form of a blade. Unable to react to Future Rogue's action, Natsu calls out in fear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 5-10 Along with everyone else present, Future Rogue is left astonished as Future Lucy dives in front of her present self, shielding her from the blade, completely ignorant to the fact that Future Lucy had come back to the past as well. After Future Lucy says her last goodbyes to her friends and the fatal injury finally takes her life, Future Rogue ponders as to why she wasn't aware of her closing of the Eclipse Gate. In grief over her future self's death, Lucy screams at the Shadow Dragon Slayer to stop speaking of the Gate, declaring that she would never interfere in its opening. Future Rogue states that while she may not be thinking if closing the Gate now, in a few hours, she will, as it is inevitable. Unconvinced, Lucy again says that she will never close the Gate, angrily asking him why he actually came back in time. Grinding his teeth in rage over her continued denial, Future Rogue shouts that the gate will be closed, and that as long as she is alive, she is guaranteed to do it. When Lucy reaffirms her trust in her counterpart's actions, Future Rogue's patience wears thin and he prepares to attack Lucy, stating that there is no truth in her words and that her destiny has already been decided. As Lucy braces herself for the strike yet to come, Natsu strikes Future Rogue with his lightning-clad flames, sending him sliding backwards. Future Rogue is then told, by a tearful Natsu, that he won't allow Lucy's future to be taken away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 11-19 Recovering from Natsu's surprise attack, Future Rogue attempts to attack the retreating Rescue Team, but Natsu interferes once more, sending him flying backwards with a series of swift punches. Future Rogue then declares that he knew Natsu was going to be a problem, and since the Dragons are going to kill him either way, history won't be altered if he kills him instead. When Natsu exclaims how this isn't how he acted in the past, Future Rogue grimly states that time changes people. Charging forwards, he slashes at Natsu, only for his blow to be blocked by the furious Fire Dragon Slayer, who states that Future Rogue stole something precious from him, and that he doesn't like his way of thinking. Natsu declares that they will find their own way to save the future, and the two clash once again. Sending Natsu skidding backwards with his next attack, Future Rogue merely smirks when Natsu declares that he smells of evil, asking him if he truly came back to save the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 2-5, 18 Shortly thereafter, as Natsu asks what the sound they're hearing is, Future Rogue remarks that they're hearing the Eclipse Gate opening, and that he is surprised that it is opening, as Lucy is still alive, but Rogue rebuts his claim, stating that Lucy will try to close the gates anyway. As Natsu screams that Lucy would never do such a thing, Future Rogue, smirking, demands that Natsu move, and sends him into the air with a powerful blast of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, exclaiming that he will kill Lucy. Future Rogue then looks on in shock as Natsu states that he won't let him do such a thing, entering Lightning Flame Dragon Mode as he does so. With Natsu destroying much of their surroundings with his lightning, Future Rogue blocks Natsu's strike, asking him if this was the power he was hiding seven years prior. Before Natsu can strike again, Future Rogue exudes a large amount of white light, blinding the Fire Dragon Slayer. Future Rogue then stands tall, having entered White Shadow Dragon Mode.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 7-10 Future Rogue then rushes at Natsu, deeply cutting his side, stating that he possesses the powers of both light and shadows. Future Rogue next unleashes his White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk, piercing Natsu from every angle with light and shadows. The wounded Natsu then remarks on Future Rogue's use of light and shadows together, to which the Shadow Dragon Slayer gleefully explains that he gained this power by fighting, and killing Sting, though he adds that his present-self has yet to do such a thing for quite some time. Natsu then asks if Future Rogue never cared for life, to which he replies that he never did, and that he'll kill Natsu. As he prepares to deliver the final blow, Future Rogue is interrupted by the arrival of Ultear Milkovich, who attacks him with her Flash Forward. Before the spell can make contact, Future Rogue turns into a shadow and flees the scene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 11-16 Future Rogue later appears atop Mercurius, just as Lucy and Yukino finish closing the Eclipse Gate, commenting on their just-prior act of meddling. Rogue then states, ignoring Lucy and Yukino, that seven Dragons is plenty, as controlling ten thousand would have been a nightmare. Future Rogue then smirks as Lucy deduces that bringing out the Dragons was his goal from the beginning. Raising his arms into the air, Future Rogue demands that they listen well, declaring, as the seven Dragons swarm around him, that the human race will become extinct as the era of Dragons ushers in. The Shadow Dragon Slayer then turns his attention upwards, ordering the Dragons to locate and kill every Mage in Crocus, and, much to the surprise of those present, five of them obey him. With a dark expression on his face, Future Rogue dismisses the questions of those present by stating that he's using Dragon Supremacy Magic: the secret, Dragon-controlling art. Getting on the claw of the sixth Dragon, Future Rogue turns around and tells the seventh Dragon, Zirconis, that he can do as he pleases.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 9-15 As the Dragons wreak havoc throughout Crocus, Future Rogue, riding atop Motherglare, screams for the Dragons to run rampant, ordering them to ingrain into every human as to what the wrath of a Dragon can bring. Future Rogue then, however, stops upon noticing Natsu standing on top of a nearby building. As the Fire Dragon Slayer angrily stares down at the man from the future, Future Rogue, annoyed at Natsu's persistence, repeats the man's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 20-21 Future Rogue, although surprised that Natsu is still alive, proceeds to attack him with Motherglare. During their fight, Future Rogue tells Natsu that the town is already destroyed and that it is over, but Natsu instead asks Future Rogue what his goal is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 2-6 Future Rogue then reveals his ultimate plan: to kill Acnologia, who rules the world seven years in the future, using the powers of those seven Dragons, and become the new Dragon King. Natsu, however, punches Motherglare, causing the Dragon to howl in pain, much to Future Rogue's shock. He then reveals to all the Mages present that the seven Dragon Slayers will defeat the seven Dragons. When Future Rogue reminds Natsu that the Dragon Slayers are six, Natsu replies that he can hear the seventh one approaching.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 11-19 As the dust from Natsu's prior attack clears, Future Rogue states that Natsu's efforts are futile, and that humans will never defeat Dragons; Future Rogue then looks at Motherglare, and, by stating its name, the mighty Dragon releases a multitude of eggs from its abdomen, sending them raining into the streets below.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 2-3 As the Mages below fight against the Dragons, Natsu tells Future Rogue that with teamwork, anything is possible. However, upon hearing this, Future Rogue smirks and states that Natsu is ignorant in regards to the true, frightening power that Dragons possess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 12-13 As the two continue to exchange blows, Future Rogue pushes Natsu back, stating that no matter how many times they fight, he will be the victor, as he is not the weak Mage he was seven years ago during the Grand Magic Games. Natsu moves to stand once more, but before either man can do anything, Lucy suddenly flies straight at them, colliding with Natsu and sending the two Fairy Tail Mages toppling off of Motherglare; Future Rogue looks on, speechless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 8-9 Moving on from Natsu and Lucy's antics, Future Rogue returns to watching Crocus be destroyed beneath him. Seeing the destruction caused and the people injured, Future Rogue smiles, acknowledging the power of the Dragons, but continuing to state that he in turn has the ultimate power of controlling such a force. Commenting that such power could take down Acnologia itself, Future Rogue dreams of the world becoming his alone to control, and labels himself as the "Dragon King", a ruler born from the Dragon King Festival. Spreading his arms and gleefully exclaiming that soon a new light derived from shadow shall illuminate the world, Future Rogue suddenly hears Natsu yelling at him from behind. Annoyed at being interrupted, Future Rogue turns to face his opponent, only to be shocked when he sees that Natsu is approaching him on the back of Atlas Flame. Before he can react, Atlas Flame and Motherglare brutally collide, and Future Rogue realizes that Atlas is no longer listening to his commands. Asking if Atlas has betrayed him, Future Rogue is surprised when Atlas reveals that Natsu is the son of his old friend Igneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 14-18 Still perplexed, Future Rogue asks Natsu how his Dragon Supremacy Magic was overwritten, to which Natsu simply replies that he and Atlas became friends, shocking the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Atlas Flame and Motherglare then clash, with the burning Dragon biting Future Rogue's transportation. However, in spite of this, Future Rogue calmly orders Motherglare to not let Natsu and Atlas get behind them, which it does by using its Dragon's Roar on Atlas. Future Rogue then looks on, in worry, as Atlas explains that his flames truly are equivalent to the ones from hell, and that his fellow Fire Dragon, Natsu, has eaten them, leaving Future Rogue in a state of disbelief. However, a now-rejuvenated Natsu moves to confront Future Rogue once more, attacking him and Motherglare.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 3-8 With no time to think, Future Rogue enters White Shadow Dragon Mode once more and begins his third battle against Natsu, unharmed from the just-prior assault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 10 During the course of their battle, Atlas Flame knocks Motherglare into a building, causing Future Rogue and Natsu to lose balance. As he takes Natsu's attack, Future Rogue states he won't be leaving when the Fire Dragon Slayer asks him to. When asked what will happen to the Rogue of the present, Future Rogue states that they will eventually become one and the same. Asked if he wants to steal Rogue's future, Future Rogue counters that he's there to create a future as there cannot be one while Acnologia exists. After landing an attack on Natsu, Future Rogue is asked about Frosch, to which he states that Frosch died but is alive in the present. Told that he will cause Frosch's death, Future Rogue states that it was destined to happen regardless a year from the present. Stating that he no longer has interest in Frosch, Future Rogue tells Natsu he doesn't know what despair is and that even though the present is in danger, equality for all is impossible. However, argues against him and, taking all his attacks, delivers on of his own, knocking Future Rogue and his Dragon away. The Dragon Slayer from the future is sent flying alongside his beast and crashes through the Eclipse Gate, whereupon he lands unconscious with Natsu on top of him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Pages 6-18 As Natsu removes himself from Future Rogue's person, Future Rogue's unconscious body remains smoldering: a direct result of Natsu's flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 2 However, shortly thereafter, as his master plan unravels and all those who came from different times are returned to their respective eras, Future Rogue awakes, completely astonished.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 10 Then, as his own body begins to glow, Future Rogue's astonishment grows, looking at his now-translucent right hand with disbelief. With Natsu standing over him, Future Rogue listens as the Fire Dragon Slayer states that his present self will never grow up to become like him. Hearing this, Future Rogue curiously mutters the word "shadows" and explains that the shadows have always been trying to consume him, and that they continuously come for him. Noting that the darkness within him is permanent, Future Rogue tells Natsu that on the day he lost Frosch, he became one with the shadows. When Natsu says that Frosch won't die, Future Rogue asks Natsu to tell the current "him" to protect Frosch in one year. With one last angry glare, Future Rogue states that if Natsu doesn't do so then Frosch will be killed, by none other than Gray Fullbuster, who suddenly become a dark mage in a next year of present day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 14-15 With that, the mayhem ends and Future Rogue returns to his own time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Pages 18-19 Avatar arc Future Rogue appears in Natsu's flashback a year ago, recalling his warning and promises to Natsu to prevent his present-self and Frosch's future fate where Gray has becomes a dark mage in next year of present day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Pages 18-19 Magic and Abilities Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): This Magic gives Future Rogue the ability to change his physiology into that of the Shadow Dragon. When using this kind of Magic, Future Rogue's very body turns into shadows, which cannot be touched by normal means.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 19 This allows him to, swiftly and efficiently, dodge incoming attacks with relative ease and hide within his opponent's shadow, granting him the element of surprise in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 12 However, if Future Rogue is caught while in a tangible state, or by another Mage in shadow form, he is susceptible to attack. Having been taught his Magic by the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum, and further augmenting his abilities by implanting Dragon Lacrima into his body, Future Rogue is considered a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 After returning to the past, Future Rogue has shown improved mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic, now being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of his shadow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 8-9 *'Shadow Dragon's Vortex': Future Rogue extends his shadow in length, creating a swirling vortex that pulls in and "devours" any and all targets he wishes. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Blade': Future Rogue forms his shadows into a shape of a blade and launches it at his target from a distance. Despite being composed of shadows, the blade has all the properties of a real one. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang': Future Rogue generates shadows from his hand and unleashes them against his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 5 (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Scales': Future Rogue releases a volley of shadowy scales from his hand towards his desired target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 191 (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Eruption': Future Rogue generates shadows from the ground, hitting the target from underneath, throwing them into the air whilst simultaneously damaging them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326 , Pages 7-8 (Unnamed) White Shadow Dragon Mode (モード白影竜 Mōdo Hakueiryū): Future Rogue gained this ability by killing Sting Eucliffe and devouring his light. After having the light and shadows inside his body fuse together, Future Rogue gained the ability to use both elements simultaneously, even giving his shadows the piercing properties of light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 11-14 After entering said Mode, half of Future Rogue's body becomes cloaked in shadows, whilst the other half remains normal in appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 10 *'White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk' (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): From his hand, Future Rogue releases a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows, which pierce his target, heavily damaging them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 12-13 *'White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn': Future Rogue turns his body into shadows and swirls around his target. He then propels himself at his target from underneath, as a beam of light, deeply cutting into them upon impact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Pages 8-9 (Unnamed) Dragon Supremacy Magic (操竜魔法 Sōryū Mahō): A Magic, created by Future Rogue himself,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 12 that allows him to dominate the will of a Dragon, effectively making them his subordinate,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 13-14 a remarkable feat, given that most Dragons think of humans as little more than food.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 11 However, if large amounts of Dragons are present,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 10 or if any of the Dragons has a strong enough personal motive,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 17-18 Future Rogue has difficulty maintaining his control over them. Quotes *(To the Rescue Team) "The shadows...are they reaching towards the past? The future? Or, are they reaching towards the hearts of the people?" *(To the Rescue Team about Lucy Heartfilia's closing of the Eclipse Gate) "Sometimes, it's impossible to stop actions with words. Even if we convince them now, they will definitely close the door. We can't escape fate. Some people live and some die. The one who closes the door will close it, as long as they live."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Page 9 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Once I kill Acnologia, not only will I be the Dragon King, but I'll be the ruler of humanity itself! The mere thought gets my blood boiling!" *(To himself) ''"The earth will crumble, the skies shall burn, and the flames of light shall be extinguished, for I am the Dragon King: the emperor born from the Dragon King Festival!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Page 15 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Equality for everyone is nothing but a pipe dream! Grow up, Natsu Dragneel!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 12 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Shadows...The shadows...they're trying to consume me...They've come for me...time and time again. The darkness within me...is permanent. And the day I lost Frosch, I became one...with the shadows."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 14-15 * (To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Please tell 'me' to protect Frosch a year after....because Gray will kill Frosch."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Pages 19-20 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare *Natsu Dragneel & Atlas Flame vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Future Characters Category:Dragon Slayers